


The Londoner

by thebritishspider



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Crackhead energy, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good times, I'm insane but it's ok, IM STRUGGLING, Like desperately, No Beta, No clue what's going on, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Updates, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines, We Die Like Men, avengers are idiots, its fine, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebritishspider/pseuds/thebritishspider
Summary: Peter Parker just lost his mom at the age of 14. He's never met his father and has lived in London his whole life with his mom. But now that she's gone, he has to live with his father. What will he think when he finds out his father is Tony Stark? Now he's in New York where he has the craziest adventures, who knows, maybe he'll learn to love his new life. Even with the Avengers annoying him all the time.OrThe Avengers being complete crackheads and having no idea what to do with a hyperactive, polite, british teen who lost his mom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Comments: 29
Kudos: 301





	1. Death pays a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the timeline is a bit screwed. This is before Avengers Age of Ultron and when Peter will be starting his freshman year of high school. Oh boy, this will be fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is at the hospital after his mom collapsed. He leaves for a few minutes after her insistence that he gets something to eat. When he comes back she's dead. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk with the title guys. I honestly have no idea so don't ask.

Peter was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs that start to hurt your bum after you've been in it to long. But that wasn't his main focus at the moment. But at the same time it hurt. It was a mixed thing at the moment. But anyways.

His main focus was on the doors at the end of the hallway. Closed tight as he leaned on his knees with his hands clasped together. He was feeling peckish but didn't dare get up to get something to eat. He took a deep breath and put his hands on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and wished more than anything that it was a few hours ago, when he was laughing with his mom and joking around before she collapsed onto the ground.

He had been worried of course and had called the ambulance as soon as he could. Now here he was at The Princess Grace Hospital waiting for news on his mother. He had never been more worried in his life. If he lost his mom he'd have no one left. He never met his father, and his mom had no living relatives. If he didn't find out who his father was it was to foster care he went. And well that didn't seem ideal, he didn't want that.

He was praying to God that his mother lived. He didn't want to live without her. He felt tears stream down his face as he took a shaky breath.

_"Peter!! My little spiderling! Get down from there! It's time to eat!" His mom called out. Peter up in a tree in their backyard turned around to see her standing on the patio. He giggled before he swiftly climbed down the tree and ran into her arms giggling._  
_"Mum! Mum! Mommy! Did you see me in that tree? Wasn't it cool!" He asked excitedly as she walked them into their house._

_"100% spiderling. I was gobsmacked to see you up so high!" She said as she brought him over to the sink._  
_"Now wash your hands before we eat!" She told him as she set him down. He nodded enthusiastically._

_"Mum!!!" Peter yelled through the house as he came running in through the door. Dropping his backpack and kicking off his trainers by the door. He skidded around the corner to find her watching Sherlock on the telly._  
_"What spiderling?" She called back as she paused the show and turned around._  
_"Guess what!" He asked excitedly. Pumping his arms up and down._  
_"You didn't trip over anything today?" She asked him._  
_"Wha- no! I made a new friend!" He exclaimed as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her._

_She laughed._  
_"Oh and what's your new friend's name?" She asked him her eyes twinkling._  
_"Harrison! Harrison Osterfield!" He said. He was practically bouncing up and down. He only lived a mile away from his school so his mum let him walk there and back._  
_"He's super nice mum!" He said giving her a bright smile._  
_"That's great darling! Why don't we talk about it over tea?" She asked as she stood up to go to the kitchen. He followed her blabbing on and on about how he met his new friend. She listened with a smile on her face._

"Excuse me sir." Peter snapped his head up at the new voice. A nurse stood in front of him with a small smile on his face and sadness in his eyes. Peter felt his stomach drop. "Are you Lily Parker's son?" He asked him. Peter swallowed thickly and nodded his head.  
"Follow me please." Was all the nurse said before walking away with Peter on his heels.  
He didn't bother asking anything. He couldn't get any words out even if he tried.

His heart hammered in his ears and his vision became slightly unfocused. He couldn't hear anything as he followed the nurse in front of him. Soon he was in his moms hospital room. She was conscious, but looked awful.  
"Hi spiderling." She said weakly. Peter felt tears leak from his eyes as he rushed forward and gave her a hug.  
"Oh mum." He wept as he clung on to her.  
"Shh. Peter. It's all right. Everything will be fine. I promise." His mom whispered as he pulled back to look at her face. Her beautiful face which he might never see again.

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he gripped her upper arms. She gave him her beautiful smile. The skin near her eyes wrinkling up like it always did when she smiled. Her long brown hair framing her face as her brown eyes looked into his.  
"Don't leave me please." He choked out. Tears welled in her eyes.  
"Oh Peter. I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you." She whispered out.  
"Mum. Don't cry. I'm already crying enough." He said and gave a small chuckle. She chuckled to.

"Peter I need to tell you something. I'm not going to make it. My cancer has gotten to bad. I won't make it another day. I'm so sorry my boy." She stopped and gave a cough. "Peter. You'll have to live with your father."  
"But mum. I don't know who he is. I doubt he even knows I exist." He said back to her.  
"He's known about you for awhile now darling. I told him a few years ago just incase." She said. They were both crying heavily.

"Mum. I don't want to live with dad. I want to live with you." Peter whispered.  
"I know darling I know. But you can't. Think of this as a new adventure, just one without me. It'll be exciting and you'll learn so many new things. Just think about all the possibilities for you." She said as her eyes twinkled. He loved it when they did that. Her eyes always twinkled when she talked about things she loved. Traveling, adventures, him, his father, her work, tea, her favorite shows. He was going to miss that look in her eyes so much. The way the light shown and lit up her irises. He held nothing back as he sobbed and sniffled.

"Oh Peter. Come here." She said and pulled him into a hug as he wept into her shoulder.  
"Now chances are you'll be living with your father unless you or him decides otherwise. He lives in New York, so you'd be moving there." She told him after they pulled away from the hug.  
"But I don't want to leave London." He told her as he attempted to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh but Peter. You'll learn so much there. They have way better science and math courses there than here. Think of how much you'll learn." She told him and gave that heart warming smile of hers.

"I'll miss you." He whispered. They both began crying even more. Both of their shirts were wet with tears. Peter has a hard time seeing from the amount of tears welling in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do without you."  
"Oh you'll do lots without me. You'll have so many adventures. Just think of it." She told him with a smile.  
"As you've said." He chuckled lightly.  
"Peter. I'll miss you too." She whispered. The tears that had stopped came back again with full force. She gave him a hug and he sobbed and sobbed.

"Now I can't tell you who your father is yet. The time will come for that. You better get something to eat and get some rest darling." She told him after he pulled away. Peter nodded numbly and shuffled out the door. In his haze he managed to find the cafeteria. It was getting late and not many people were there.

He got a few biscuits and some tea and sat down. He gave a heavy sigh and carded a hand through his curly brown hair. He stirred the sugar into his tea as he watched it spin around and around. He ate his biscuit without really thinking about it and drank the last bit of his tea.

He walked back upstairs and went to his mom's room. He brought his hand out to open the door when he noticed something was off. He could head voices inside and scrambling footsteps. He also heard one long steady note. He knew what that was. It was beating fine a few minutes ago. He started hyperventilating as he stood there right in front of the door. His hand shook, and he felt his heart in his ears. His head hammered and his vision swam. Tears filled his eyes making everything blurry.

He staggered over to the wall where he pressed his back against it and sunk to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested hit forehead on his forearms. And he wept. And wept and wept. He sobbed. Wept some more. Until finally he had no more tears to cry. He hadn't drank much water that day as his body was running out of fluids. He got to his feet shakily and found a water fountain nearby. After he was done he cried silently and went to his former position.

The door to his mom's room opened and out came a blonde kindly looking woman in scrubs. She looked to be about middle aged.  
"Are you her son?" She asked him and crouched down to his eye level. He nodded. She moved and sat next to him before wrapping an arm around him. She sat there with him as he cried. She rubbed his arm as he sat there mourning the loss of his mother.  
"I just wish I had more time with her." He whispered. The woman looked towards him in sadness.  
"I lost my mom too. I was close to your age actually." She admitted. Peter looked up at her and she gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry kid. A lot of people have gone through the same thing and they came out just fine and so will you." She told him. Peter gave her a small smile.  
"Thank you miss." He said and looked towards the ground.  
"No problem kid." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I promise most chapters won't be this sad. Most of the time. It's mostly just Peter bonding with the Avengers and trying to figure out american life sooo.... yeah. Hope you liked it! Tell me if you want any ships! I already decided on Tony & Pepper along with Peter & Michelle but that's it.


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets on the plane to New York. He makes a friend on the plane and meets the one and only Happy Hogan at the airport. After a few interactions with some Avengers he finally sees his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Next chapter! It’s nice I had this written out so it doesn’t take as long. I don’t think this chapter is depressing but I can’t remember so no promises

A few days after the funeral Peter's lawyer met with him regarding the Will. It was bad enough as it was. But then he read the Will, and it became ten times worse.

Tony fucking Stark was his father. Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark. I don't think you get the weight of this situation. Tony Stark was Peter's father. He wasn't sure if that was the coolest or worst thing ever. Also he cried his eyes out reading his moms writing. She left him everything and signed over full custody of him to Tony. So that's all fine and dandy.

Now here he was at the airport at about 12:30 in the afternoon . He's never been on a plane before, and if he ever pictured himself on one he always imagined his mother there beside him as they went on some adventure. Not him sitting in a bustling airport by himself about to go to New York to live with a famous person he's never met in his life. Those were two completely different scenarios. One he never, ever imagined himself in.

For a second he thought this was all a dream. But then he remembered the pain he's felt over the past week and knew this was no dream, because no dream he had could hold as much pain as the real deal. Which he knew after he woke up from a nightmare of his mother dying and realizing. It's so much worse in real life.

He was sitting on one of those cushioned chairs with his carry on and personal items next to him. He was leaning back with his arms crossed as he stared into space. Peter was currently wearing jeans, his trainers, a sweatshirt which he wore over one of his classic science pun T-shirts. He remembered the first ones he got. He had gone out with him mom to shop for new clothes cause he was a growing boy when he saw them.

_"Mum! Mum! Come here!" He beaconed her over when he first spotted the shirts. She walked back over towards him. "What is it darling." She asked him in that sweet accented voice of hers. "Look!" He exclaimed grabbing one and showing her. She let out a laugh. "I'm guessing you like these?" She asked him as she gestured to the wrack. He nodded enthusiastically and she laughed again. "Well alright."_

_  
_ Thinking back on it Peter noticed she didn't have a true authentic British accent. He remembered asking her where she grew up and she said America which was probably why she didn't have a complete accent.But back to the shirts. Peter was a bit of a science and math whiz. He was teased a lot but never full out bullied which was a good thing, he wasn't really sure why though since he was a typical nerd. It was questions for later. He put his headphones in to drown out the people around him so he could be left to his own thoughts.

Soon they were calling zones to board the plane. Peter sighed and took out his headphones to listen. They called his zone and he grabbed his two bags and got in line to wait to get on the plane. The line shuffled forward every few seconds as people went through. After awhile he was up. He pulled out his ticket and handed it to the assistant. She scanned it and gave him his ticket back.

He shuffled past her and into the aerobridge. He followed the other passengers down the aerobridge and turned left to see the side of the plane with the door open. He got in and the flight attendants said hello and he gave them a bright smile. Despite the circumstances he was still excited to be on a plane.

He walked past them to see the cabin. There were three rows. He went down the right row and walked through the aisles, keeping his eyes on the numbers and letters. Soon he found his seat. There was no one else in his row yet. He quickly stuffed his carry on into the overhead bin before he ducked into the row to let the people behind him to continue walking. He had the window seat. He stuffed his personal item underneath the seat in front of him and he leaned back with a sigh.

Now he could get a better look around. Several rows were already filled since his zone was in the middle. The room between the seats wasn't to cramped and gave him enough room to stretch his legs beneath the seat in front of him if needed. The chairs were covered in blue cushiony material. There were telly screens and chargers on the back of every seat. There were several options for movies on the telly which he would have to look at later.

He observed as a man who looked to be about in his twenties sat next to him. He looked at him from the corner of his eye as to not rouse suspicion. The man had blonde hair that was cut short. He was muscular and had brown eyes. He put his bag beneath the seat and pulled out a book. Peter saw the title was Unbroken. He had liked that book.

He stared at the cover which the stranger had noticed. He gave him a smile. "You read this before?" He asked. The man was obviously not from the UK as he didn't have an accent. Peter crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah I've read it a few times." He answered the man. "Oh really? This is my first time reading it. I'm not to far but I really like it so far." The man said. "After you're done reading it you should watch the movie. That was really good too." Peter told him. The man looked thoughtful for a second and looked at the cover.

"Really? Normally the movies aren't as good as the books." He said nonchalantly. Peter smiled. "Oh no that's definitely true. But the movie is pretty good. It at least did the book justice." The man laughed at his remark. "The name's Arthur." He said and held out his hand. "Like the one true king of Albion Arthur." Peter said without thinking as he took his hand. "I guess so if you think of it that way." Arthur said. "Peter." Peter offered him. The man smiled.

"What are you headed to New York for?" He asked him trying to make conversation. "To live with my dad actually." Peter answered. Arthur sensed that it was a touchy subject and didn't ask him why he was going to live with his dad. The plane finished boarding and began being taxied to the runway. The flight attendants ran through the safety precautions.

  
Then the plane took off. Peter looked out the window to see London getting smaller and further away.

_Goodbye London._

He turned back around. "Where are you from?" Peter asked Arthur who had been reading. "The Midwest. North Dakota actually." He answered. "What were you in London for?" Peter asked, his curiosity always for the best of him. Arthur closed his book so he could talk to the teen next to him. "I was going to college in London. I'm going to New York because I applied for a job at Stark Industries." Arthur told him. Then he watched as Peter's face lit up in excitement.

"Really? Oh that's so cool! What did you major in? I'm guessing like chemical engineering right. Oh that's so cool! Have you done any work with alpha decay? I really want to. It seems so interesting. Or how bout beta decay? I think it's really fascinating how..." Peter started rambling as Arthur listened with awe and amazement at this teen that knew so much about chemical engineering. He had to admit he was impressed. You normally didn't learn about this stuff until college. But here was this high school student rambling on about different aspects of radioactive atomic nucleus. And he couldn't help but think that this happened because they both took the same plane and ended up sitting next to each other.

So there they were. A 14 year old boy talking with a 22 year old man about chemistry and chemical engineering. They talked for over half of the flight, which was about 7 hours mind you. "Wait so you're telling me you're 14?" Arthur asked Peter after he had asked the kid how old he was after about 3 hours of talking. Peter nodded again. "Well I'll be damned. You're incredibly intelligent for a 14 year old kid." Arthur said as he leaned back in his chair with amazement on his face.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "You really think so?" "I know so kid. I've never met a 14 year old talk about nuclear physics and gamma radiation as confident and as knowledgeable as you." Arthur said with a smirk and a chuckle. Peter blushed lightly at the compliment. "It's not often I can find someone who knows what I'm talking about so I always get a bit over excited when someone does." Peter explained. Arthur just laughed.

"I don't blame you kid. I doubt there are many people who can have a full conversation about alpha decay." He said with a laugh. Peter smiled at him. "Alright. I'm gonna read now if that's ok with you? We can continue talking about fusion if you really want though." Arthur said pointing to his book. Peter shook his head. "No that's ok. I think I'll look at what movies they have to offer." He told him as he pulled out his headphones and plugged them in. He began scrolling before he found Star Wars. With a smile he played the Empire Strikes Back and leaned back in his chair.

After he was done he played the next movie. He never got to finish it though seeing as they were about to land in New York. He unplugged his headphones and stretched a bit before he looked out the window. He saw New York spreading out before them. He saw the large skyscrapers and could even see Avenger's Tower. They landed at the airport. They got taxied back to the tarmac. As the aerobridge came out people began standing up and collecting their luggage.

Peter couldn't stand up but waited patiently while making conversation with Arthur. "This should be awhile." Arthur said sighing. They were towards the middle of the plane. "Well isn't that swell." Peter muttered as he grabbed his personal bag. Arthur laughed. Peter pulled out his phone and switched it off of airplane mode. His lawyer said that someone should be at the airport to pick him up once he landed. It was about 3 there in New York.

"So you know where your headed to?" Arthur asked him. "There should be someone waiting for me." Peter answered him. Arthur nodded before handing him a small slip of paper. It had messy scrawl on it but he could read a number on it. "If you ever need help feel free to call me ok Peter?" Arthur told him. Peter nodded numbly before pocketing the phone number. Arthur stood up and retrieved his bag from overhead. Peter followed him and did the same.

He stared at the broad shouldered man in front of him. He had made a friend. He wondered what his mom would think of him. He smiled at the thought. She would probably like him. They stepped out into the busy airport. They passed by people rushing to and fro. They walked out into the lobby of the airport. They collected their bags from the carousel before making their way towards the exit. Peter saw a sign that said Parker. Then the man that held the sign. He was a man who looked to be around his 40s. He had a beard and was a bit heavier. He did not look happy at all. He was wearing sunglasses and a suit and tie.

"Well goodbye Arthur. I hope I see you around town sometime!" Peter said turning to look at the name before him. Arthur gave him a smile before clapping him on the shoulder. He was tall. Maybe 6'1. "See you around kid. Don't forget to call if you need help." Arthur told him before walking off. Peter approached the grumpy looking man. The man noticed him. "Are you Peter?" He asked him. Peter nodded as he stopped in front of the man. He looked him up and down once. He grabbed one of Peter's bags.

"Come on then." He said gruffly. Before walking out the doors. Peter scurried after him. "What's your name?" Peter asked him as they reached a black car. "Happy." Happy said. Peter blinked but said nothing. They put his bags in the trunk while he held onto his backpack. "So Happy, What is it that you do?" Peter asked the man. Happy sighed. "I'm Tony Stark's head of security." He answered. Peter made an o with his mouth and nodded.

Sensing that Happy was tired of conversation Peter looked out the window. He watched as they sped past buildings and got stuck in traffic. After over an hour of driving they arrived at Avengers tower which was also SI headquarters. They drove into the garage underneath the building. Happy parked the car and got out. Peter followed suit. "Don't worry about your other bags. Someone will bring those up. Come on. You need to meet Tony." Happy told him before walking towards the elevator.

Peter followed behind the man while looking at all the vehicles. There really was everything down here. "Wait did you say meet Mr. Stark?" Peter asked Happy remembering what the head of security said. "Well I'm assuming you'd want to meet your dad. Can't exactly never meet him." Happy said in reply. Peter said nothing. He watched the numbers climb as they made their way up through the tower.

They stopped towards the top and in stepped a man who also looked to be about his late 30s. He was looking at a clipboard and wasn't aware of the other people in the elevator. Peter stood gawking at him. It was Bruce freaking Banner. His curly black hair was a mess. His clothes were slightly wrinkled. Judging from his lab coat, he's probably been in the lab all day. "Oh hello Happy... and who's this?" Bruce said finally noticing them. "This is Peter." Happy answered. Bruce turned to look at the brown haired teen.

He saw the look on Peter's face and knew what was coming. He was gonna freak out over him being the Hulk. But that's not what he got. Peter opened his mouth and Bruce had never experienced something like that before. "Oh my gosh! You're Bruce Banner! I can't believe I'm speaking to you. I've read all your work on Gamma radiation! I think-." Peter started rambling in a thick British accent, not noticing Bruce's star struck expression. Someone was talking to him about his work for once. He completely forgot this was a 14 year old. He watched as Peter lit up with excitement talking about his work.

He had never been happier. He really liked this kid. He wondered where he came from. But then the elevator stopped and Happy grabbed Peter as he continued talking to Bruce. "Ok! Well nice talking with you!" Peter called out to Bruce and waved goodbye. Bruce still dumbfounded waved back. He completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he went back down to his lab where he thought about the weird encounter he had with the teen.

Happy lead Peter what looked like the living areas of the avengers. They exited the elevator to entire into a giant living room with the kitchen attached. Happy lead Peter into the hallways and they took several turns which confused Peter to no end. Happy sensing this said "If you ever get lost just ask Jarvis for help."

_**Hello Peter** _

A british voice said from the ceiling. Peter spun around in circles trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Hello?" He asked. Happy smiled softly. "Jarvis is programmed throughout the whole building. Need something ask him and he'll tell you." Happy told him as he watched Peter spin around looking at the ceiling.

_**Just look at the ceiling Peter.** _

That caused Peter to spin even more. Was the voice coming from the whole ceiling? "Come on now." Happy said and began leading Peter. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't they have run into someone else besides Bruce. I mean this is the Avengers living area. Almost if on cue a door opened to reveal Captain freaking America. Peter started at the man as they passed by. There he was in all his star spangled glory. Steve Rogers. His blond hair shining in the light. His blue eyes focused on something else, he towered over Peter with his height and his muscles. And all Peter could think was Damn. He looked even more muscular in real life if that was even possible.

Steve noticed them as he looked up from a small book with no title. "Oh hey Happy. Who's this?" Steve asked them. Happy gestured to Peter. "H-hi. I-I'm Peter P-Parker." Peter stammered out, his British accent becoming thicker when he's nervous. "Where you from kid?" Steve asked the Peter. Tucking his book into his pants pocket. "L-London." Peter stammered again. Steve smiled at the teen. "Brooklyn." He said offering Peter his hand. Peter took it and shook his hand. "You've got a nice grip there Peter." Steve said.

"My mom told me to make a good impression start with a firm handshake." Peter said before realizing it. Steve noticed and avoided the subject. "That's good advice there. It was nice meeting you Peter." As Steve began to walk away Peter blurted out something last minute. "Do you really cry red, white, and blue tears?!" He called out. Steve laughed and shook his head. Peter smiled and followed Happy.

They stopped before a conference room. "Ok. So Tony and Pepper are in there just so you know." Happy told him. "Pepper Potts is in there too?" Peter asked amazed pointing towards the door. "Yep. Now good luck." Happy said before opening the door and pushing Peter through it. "Happy wait!" Peter called out turning towards the door. "Well hello Peter." A masculine voice said behind him. Peter froze at the voice and turned around slowly.

It was a long room with windows overlooking the city at the left end of the room. There was a long wooden table surrounded by chairs. There was a flat screen telly on the right wall. And there right before him was a woman with red hair sitting up straight with papers laid before her, and directly next to her was one of the most famous people on earth. Tony Stark. He was leaning on the table looking at Peter. He was wearing casual clothes while Pepper looked a bit more professional. Tony took off his sunglasses. Why was he wearing those indoors anyway? "It's nice to finally meet you." Tony said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I hope you guys like the story so far! I always wanted to meet a british Peter. I honestly think that just makes his character ten times better. Ok so this chapter wasn't sad. That doesn't mean others aren't. I'm barely functioning rn. I'm just so done. Ok bye bye!


	3. Meeting the Avengers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets Tony and Pepper. He also meets a few more Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea so enjoy.

There he was in all his glory. Tony Stark. His father. Now some of you may be wondering how that happened so he'll tell you.

Peter really has no idea.

See before he was born his mom was an employe of SI and I guess Tony took an interest in her. He first heard about her through the leaps and bounds she's made with technology. And one thing led to another. Lily knew Tony was the dad because she didn't hook up with anyone else around the time. She decided both her and her baby needed a fresh start. So she got her papers together and moved to England where she worked for another company similar to SI. Peter didn't know any of this until he read a letter his mom left him though, and to be honest he didn't blame her and was happy with her decision because she thought it was what would be best for herself and her baby.

"Well don't just stand there gawking come sit down." Tony told Peter. Peter snapping out of it shuffled nervously over to the seat that was directly across from Pepper. Tony was at the head with Pepper to his right and Peter to his left. He dropped his backpack down next to him and pulled out the chair before bracing himself on the armrests and sitting down.

Once seated he scooted his chair forward and folded his hands in front of him onto the table.   
"Hello Peter." Pepper said to him.   
"H-hello Miss Potts." Peter said in greeting. His British accent becoming more pronounced. Pepper gave Tony a look that said 'I like him.'   
"Oh please. Pepper is fine." She told him and gave him a smile. He relaxed a bit and returned it.   
"Have to say love the accent." Tony told him as he shifted to lean on the table instead of leaning back.

"T-Thank you Mr. Stark." Peter stammered. He's never received a compliment about his british accent before.   
"Tony is fine." Mr. Stark told him.   
"Ok Mr. Stark." Peter replied with a smile.   
"Can I keep him?" Pepper asked Tony. He shot her a glare that said 'back off, he's mine.'  
"Alright Pete. We ran a DNA test with the blood and hair you sent over and it matches Tony's so we know you are truly his son. We're going to give Tony a few days to decide if he wants to keep you if that's alright. If he decides not you'll go back to London ok? He can sign the papers anytime he wants but we thought it be best to test the waters first." Pepper explained to the rapt teen.

Peter nodded. He had heard all of this from his lawyer.   
"Alright excellent! Why don't you tell us about yourself." Tony said as he leaned onto his hand.   
"Umm w-well I grew up in L-London." Peter said. Tony waved his hand.   
"We know that. Tell us your interests, hobbies, y'know stuff like that." He said. Pepper looked interested too.   
"I- Umm well I like science." Peter said and rubbed the back of his neck. That seemed to peak Tony's interest.   
"What kind of science?" The mechanic asked. Then they both watched as Peter's face and sparkling brown eyes lit up with excitement. And they both knew he was here to stay.

"Oh! Everything and anything! I'm especially interested in chemistry right now! I've been doing my own experiments with chemical compounds and formulas! Not to mention I find the chemical engineering field incredibly interesting-." Peter began to ramble which caused both adults to smile.   
"Are you a mechanic?" Tony asked Peter after he was done rambling about chemistry.  
"I know some basics. Why?" Peter questioned feeling more at ease.

"Wanna come down to the lab with me. Who knows maybe we'll see Bruce Banner." And yet again they watched his whole face light up.   
"I already met him! He didn't seem like much of a talker though. I was talking to him about his work but he didn't talk very much about it-." Peter began again.   
"Wait wait wait." Tony said stopping Peter. "You talked to him about his work?" He asked incredulously.   
"Well yeah." Peter said sheepishly. "I've read all his works on gamma radiation." Both Pepper and Tony stared at him amazed. What was with this kid?

"How old are you again?" Pepper asked. Peter seemed very smart for his age.   
"14." Peter supplied.   
"Amazing." Tony muttered. "Peter what's your IQ?" He asked him, now very curious about the skinny brown haired teen before him.   
"I-I've never gotten it tested." He answered.   
"Ok well we're testing your IQ later." Tony said before he stood up. He gave Pepper a look that Peter couldn't decipher.   
"Now come help me in the lab." He said before he walked out the door. Peter stood up scrambling and snatched his backpack off the ground before he followed behind the billionaire.

"So who have you all met so far?" Tony asked him. Peter sped up a bit before he fell into stride with him.   
"Umm. I met a new employee of yours. We were on the same plane. His name was Arthur, I didn't catch his last name though." Peter began telling him.   
"Interesting. I'll look into it." Mr. Stark said swiftly causing Peter to grin.   
"Then Happy. He doesn't seem to happy though." Peter said grumbling the last part under his breath. Tony laughed.   
"I guess he doesn't." He replied smirking at the teen.

"Bruce Banner in the elevator. Then Steve Rogers in the hallway." Peter finished.   
"Capsicle?" Tony questioned.   
"The one and only star spangled man with a plan." Peter said with a smirk. Tony laughed.   
"What'd you think of Cap?" Tony asked. He was a bit cautious, him and Cap always didn't see eye to eye and was interested what the kid thought of him. Peter looked lost in thought for a moment before he answered.   
"He's nice, and definitely Gen Z literate." Peter said with a nod to himself, satisfied with his idea.   
"He's what?" Tony asked him amused.   
"Gen Z literate. I can tell by looking at him. He knows my generations sense of humor." Peter told him.   
"Prove it." Tony said crossing his arms. He didn't believe the kid for a second. There was no way that Mr. Bald Eagle knew Gen Z humour.

They walked into the living room and there was the walking American flag. He was standing in the kitchen with his back turned to them.  
"Fine. Watch this." Peter said. He walked towards Steve. He jumped and slid across the island before stopping behind Steve. He swung his legs back and forth as he smiled. Before Steve noticed him he went "How'd you defeat Captain America?" Without looking up from cutting vegetables Steve went.   
"We shot him in zee legs because his shield is zee size of a dinner plate and he is and idiot." Then they both started laughing, with a very confused Tony behind them.   
"What the fuck just happened?" He questioned.

"How do you know vines?" Peter asked him as Steve turned around and leaned against the counter.  
"Ahh well when I came out of the ice there was a lot to catch up one. I made a list. And I heard about memes and vines, and me being the idiot I am, thought they were mainstream adult knowledge. I was wrong. But it is funny to quote vines with Clint all day." Steve said with a chuckle.   
"Hawkeye knows vines too?" Peter asked amazed.

"I do indeed!" I voice called from the vents. Clint fell out and landed on the floor before walked over and stood next to Peter. "Who is this child?" He asked looking at the brunette. Peter looked at Clint amazed.   
"I-I'm Peter." Peter said offering Clint his hand. They shook and Clint put his arm on his shoulder.   
"Where are you from anyway Peter?" Clint asked him.   
"London." He answered.   
"What's going on in here?" Natasha called out as she walked into the room. Peter looked like he was gonna faint. He was in a room with four Avengers.   
Without hesitation Steve, Clint, and Peter all went.   
"bECkfAsT!" Tony and Natasha just glared at the three as they began to laugh. Tony got a call from Pepper which he answered as the rest of them conversed with Peter.

"Who's this?" Natasha asked pointing to Peter.   
"I-I'm Peter! Miss Black Widow Ma'am." He said rather happily and nervously and offered her a hand. She walked over and took it warily but looked like she wanted to adopt Peter right then and there.   
"And why is there a british teen in the Avengers living quarters?" She asked after she let go and looked to Tony.   
"No one really knows." Tony said. "Come on Peter. To the labs we go!" He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and led him to the elevator. He waved goodbye to the Avengers as they waved back.

"Well they're nice!" Peter said happily before he began talking to himself quietly. "I just met the freaking Avengers. I wonder if I made a good impression? Oh I sure hope so." He gripped the straps of his backpack. Tony glanced at the kid. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes that lit up like the sun. He had a slight tan and the skin around his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. He looked to be about 5'7. He was pretty good looking. Albeit a bit skinny. He didn't seem to be the most athletic person ever. He had some muscle though so he wasn't underfed in anyway.

He seemed to be pretty cheerful despite his mom having died a few days ago. He seemed to be coping with it ok as long as his mind was elsewhere. Which it was constantly here.   
"So Pete. Since you moved here not to far into the school year, they actually just started this week. I decided to enrolled you into one of the local high schools. It's called Midtown School of Science and Technology. You start next week. I think you'll like it anyways. The school system is a bit different here than in the UK. You have grade school which is for 6-14 year olds. Then high school for 15-18. Got it? Also when's your birthday?" Tony told him as they stepped out into the lab.

His lab was huge. It had windows over looking the city and several tables and desks set up which were strewn with different inventions. Marker boards had equations and other scrawl written on them. Robots were placed throughout the room and hologram screens and projectors turned on. The blue light filled the room. There were a few rolly chairs along with other pieces of furniture.

Peter spun around in slow circles amazed as he took everything in.   
"Uhh August 27th." He answered. Oh. His birthday was in a few days. He forgot about it honestly.   
"Alright noted. Wanna help me on the latest Ironman suit?" Tony asked Peter as he began making his way over to his desk. You could see bits and pieces of an IronMan suit that was in progress.

"Do I?! I mean, can I?" Peter said excitedly then nervously as he hopped towards Tony. Tony chuckled.   
"Of course you can but before that. So I know you won't accidentally blow everything up, I need you to solve this." Tony said and pointed him towards a marker board. On it was an equation neither him nor Bruce was able to figure out. He wanted to see if Peter could, he seemed beyond capable. He got to work on the suit. He pulled up a hologram screen as he spoke to JARVIS as he heard the occasional squeak of a marker or the tapping of a foot or a hand.

He would look up occasionally. Most of the board was covered in work from Peter. Right now he was staring at the board. Something seemed to fall into place as he stepped forward and began to write again. He watching in amazement as it got longer and longer. He switched to the right side of the board to continue. Then once he ran out of room he flipped it over to continue. About halfway down the left side he finished. Tony stared at the board in amazement.

"Well I'll be damned. JARVIS. Call Bruce Banner here immediately." Tony said as he stood up never taking his eyes off the board. He walked towards Peter with a hand on his chin.   
"What is it Mr. Stark?" Peter questioned. Tony ignored the use of his last name.   
"It's just that neither Bruce nor I was able to figure out this equation. And you solved it in a few minutes." He said with awe. Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Bruce came in.

"What is it? JARVIS said it was urge-." Bruce trailed off as he looked at the board. He flipped it over to show the other side then back again.  
"You solved it?" He asked Tony. He shook his head which caused made Bruce give a confused expression.  
"He did." Tony said pointing to Peter. Bruce spun around to see the teen he had seen earlier.   
"Well hello again." Bruce said. "I gotta say that's pretty impressive. I knew you were smart but not this smart!" He said with emphasis gesturing towards the board.

"O-oh um. Thank you Dr. Banner!" Peter stammered under the scientists praise.   
"You should've heard him earlier talking about my work. He knows more than you do." Bruce said to Tony as he smiled at the teen. Peter flushed.   
"I think we found a genius." Tony said as he placed his hands on his hips with a smirk.   
"Where'd he come from anyways Tony?" Bruce asked as he turned around again to look at the board.

"Ahh well that. I'm afraid I can't share with everyone yet. He's gonna stay the week and we'll see from there." Tony said as he clapped his hands together and gave Peter a wink. Peter kinda forgot about that. The possibility of going back to London to live in foster care brought him back to reality and his current situation. There was no way Tony Stark would want to keep him. I mean why would he? There was no reason. Peter became sad at this thought but didn't let it show.

The week would be over soon and he'd be headed back to London. At least he got to meet all these interesting people. His mom would be pleased that he got to go on an adventure. Tears pricked in his eyes but he blinked them away before either scientists noticed.

"Alright should we get to work Peter?" Tony asked him turning to the teen. He noticed something was off but didn't say anything of it. Peter smiled and nodded his head. Tony walked back over to his desk and Peter followed.  
"Alright let's begin!" Tony said with a clap of his hands as he sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know ok. Get ready for some fluffy next few chapters.


	4. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally settles down. After he has dinner with the Avengers reality kicks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been busy.

Peter and Tony sat in the lab jamming to AC/DC. Well Tony did, Peter was still rather nervous and as the adrenaline from all the excitement started wearing off he was becoming more depressed at the prospect he'd probably be going home in a week. After he made some suggestions and helped Tony with the suit, Pepper walked in. 

"Hey, you two! Upstairs. Dinner is ready." Pepper said. She turned and walked out. Her ginger hair swishing back and forth and her heels clicking on the floor.

"Well you hear the woman. Let's go." Tony said with a wave of his hand as he stood up. Peter got out of his chair and grabbed his backpack before following Tony to the elevator.  _ You'd like it here so much mom. I wish you could've come with me. Or that we could've at least gone for one last adventure. That was always one of your favorite things. I'm doing ok, but I'm going to miss you. _

Peter snapped to attention as the elevator stopped and quickly blinked the tears away. Tony glanced at Peter from the corner of his eye concerned, but said nothing. They walked out and went over to the long table where the Avengers sat. Peter became nervous again. 

"Sit there, Pete." Tony said gesturing to an open chair between Natasha and Steve, and across from Bruce. He draped his backpack over the back of his chair and sat down. He was stiff and sitting up perfectly straight, nervous beyond belief. Steve stood up to go to the kitchen.

"So Tony, mind explaining the teen now?" Natasha asked as she leaned on the table and looked at Tony. She could see Peter stiffen from the corner of her eye and frowned slightly. Steve came back in and put dinner on the table. 

"Peter, I know you've introduced yourself to everyone already, but tell them about yourself." Tony said gesturing. Peter completely froze as everyone looked at him. Steve sat down and noticed his frozen state, lightly nudged Peter, who snapped out of his daze. 

"Where are you from, Peter?" Bruce asked. 

"London." Peter answered, his british accent speaking for him clearly.

"What're you doing here? New York is a long way from London." Steve pointed out as he looked at the teen next to him. 

"Umm. I don't think I can say." Peter said as he looked to Tony who nodded in confirmation. They all loaded up their plates as they questioned Peter. 

"How old are you?" Clint asked him as he shoveled some potatoes into his mouth. 

"14 almost 15." Peter answered. At that Bruce's mouth fell open. 

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked incredulously. 

"What? What about his age?" Natasha asked as she leaned forward.

"It's just that- well, Peter knows all of my work." Bruce answered as he looked at the teen with something akin to amazement. 

"He does? You do?" Steve said as he looked back and forth between the two. 

"Well, yeah." Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. "It was interesting so I read it." He answered sheepishly. 

"Jesus kid." Clint said. "Can you shoot an arrow?"

"Can you throw a punch?"

"Do you know martial arts?"

"Can you build?" 

"Guys, one at a time." Pepper ordered sternly before taking a bite of her salad.

"Umm, no to all of those but the last one." Peter answered. 

"We will train you." Clint, Steve, and Natasha all said at once. 

"Ok." Was all Peter managed to get out. He stayed silent as he ate and listened to the chatter around him. 

"Alright Peter. I'll show you your room." Tony said as he stood up.

Peter followed and grabbed his backpack off of his chair and followed Tony down the hallways. Towards the end of one he opened the door to reveal a room that was as big as his living room and kitchen back home. His jaw dropped as he looked around. On the wall closest to him was his queen sized bed, light blue duvet with white sheets. A picture of New York hung above his bed. Grey bedside tables sat besides both ends with a lamp on each. A boom shelf covered the entire left wall stopping before the closet doors. Two full sized pictures of London finished off the wall with a dresser in front of it. Carpet was underneath his bed and wooden stairs led up to the slanted right wall which was completely glass windows. A desk sat in the middle of the room facing and against the window. A computer already sat open. Across from him was a door which led to the bathroom. In the right corner was a chair and footstool along with a bookshelf and a smaller carpet with a tall lamp behind the chair. Opposite of him was a fireplace with a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table. On the left wall was an open doorway to his closet. Light came from where the ceiling met the walls, it was a pretty awesome room.

"I take it you like it." Tony said as he watched the teen wander around the room with a smile.

"Yeah. I've never had a room this big before." Peter commented as he walked up the steps to look out the windows. 

"Wow." He breathed as he put his palms to the glass and leaned against the window. He could see most of New York laid out before him. Even from here he could hear the cars and could see little specks that were people. Lights lit up the horizon and buildings filled his field of view.

"If you need anything just ask JARVIS." Tony said before he silently closed the door. He let out a sigh as he walked away. Peter looked over to see Tony leaving. He walked over to his closet. He opened it to see most of his clothes, and some that were definitely not his, hanging or folded up. He opened the dresser and discovered the same thing. He walked over and sat on his bed before he grabbed his backpack. He opened it and pulled out a picture of him and his mum. He set it on the bedside table and stared at it.

It had felt like so long since they had been having a cup of tea and biscuits in the afternoon after he finished school, or were in the car driving to some new location. He felt tears prick in his eyes. He missed his mom, he wasn't going to deny it. He wished she was here more than anything in the world. No one can replace your mum. Tears rolled down his face and soon he began sobbing. He covered his eyes with his hands as the tears streamed down his face. He just missed  _ her.  _ Her smile, her laugh, the way the skin near her eyes wrinkled. How her eyes twinkled or lit up with excitement. Her wavy brown hair that she always had pulled back. Her warm brown eyes that drew you in and caused you to spill everything. Her calloused hands that were always so warm when she grabbed his hand.

The way she would kiss his head when he came home. The way her voice sounded when she talked to him. The sound of her voice. It was so sweet and melodic. Her kind nature and pleasant demeanor. The way she would treat his mates as if she was their mum. The way her arms felt around him as she pulled him in for a hug after he had a rough day. The way she would sit with him for hours as he would tell her what happened. When she would bake after those hours. When she would wake him up in her usual cheerful tone. Even the way she would scold him. The proud look she'd get after he told her something good he did.

The way she would tell him about life and the world. When she would call him one of her pet names for him. When, if he didn't like her boyfriend, she would drop him immediately. Her voice when she would sing to him when he was younger. When he found her late at night working on some new project or blueprint. The way her eyes would light up with amusement when she would find him awake.

He continued to sob and sob as he thought about his mum. Unbeknownst to him, a certain spy had been going through the vents above his room at that moment. He stopped and looked to see Peter sitting on his bed crying. His heart broke at the sight of the teen. He quickly ran off and dropped out of the vents in the living room. Bruce jumped but mostly everyone else ignored him. But when they saw his heartbroken and saddened expression they turned to him. 

"Clint, what is it?" Natasha asked as she looked at her best friend with worry.

"Not me." He mumbled and shook his head. "Peter."

"What about Peter?" Steve asked sitting up straight. Clint sighed. 

"He was sobbing in his room. I have no idea why. I had passed over when I heard the crying. He looked awful." Clint said as he dragged a hand down his face. 

"I'll go talk to him." Tony said as he stood up. He practically ran through the halls before he stopped before Peter's room. He pressed his ear up to the door and, indeed, heard crying. He knocked quietly and he heard the crying stop. 

"Pete. You ok in there kid?" Tony asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He heard Peter say in a voice that had obviously been crying. 

"Can I come in?" Tony asked. He didn't get an answer for a few seconds but then heard an ok. He opened the door and walked in to see Peter sitting on his bed. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and tear tracks ran down his face. He looked so broken and sad. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked as he sat next to Peter. Peter just shook his head. 

"I don't want to bother you." Peter answered. Tony gave a soft smile. 

"Peter, as weird as it seems, I'm your dad. You can bother me anytime you want." Tony told him.

Peter just looked down at his hands which he wrung together. Tony sighed. 

"Peter, I get it. I know what it's like to lose a parent, especially a mom. You're not alone. Everyone out in that living room has lost something, and I can guarantee you that they all care about you already. If you need to talk to someone, come to one of us. We aren't going to push you away. I know it hurts, I know it sucks. But believe me when I tell you it gets better. I'm not gonna tell you that the pain will go away, because it won't. It'll always be there, but what matters is that you have people to help you. Now I know they don't know why you're here and what you've lost, but I do. If you ever need to talk kid, don't be afraid to come to me just because I'm Tony Stark. You're my kid, which makes you a Stark too. So you're important. Don't forget that." Tony told him as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter turned to look at him with those broken brown eyes and Tony felt so bad. He pulled Peter in for a hug. It didn't take too long before he felt his shirt getting wet as Peter began to cry again. He felt Peter's hands grip at his shoulders. 

"I just miss her so much." Peter mumbled between sobs. 

"I know buddy. I know." Tony whispered as he rubbed Peter's back. 

"Why did she have to go? Why did she have to leave me?" Peter asked. Tony felt his heart break. 

"I know it's not fair Peter. It was just her time. Besides, she's not completely gone, I can see so much of her in you." Tony told him as he pulled back to look at Peter.

Peter rubbed his face and dried his tears. 

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Peter said after he sniffled. Tony groaned. 

"Can you stop it with the Mr. Stark thing please?" Tony asked the teen who smiled and shook his head. Tony rolled his eyes and stood up. 

"D'you want anything?" Tony asked him. Peter stood up. 

"A cup of tea would be lovely." Peter answered. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"You're so british." Tony said with a huff as Peter laughed.  _ That's better.  _ Tony looked back at Peter and smiled.

"Come on then." Tony said as they walked out of his room and navigated the halls back to the living room. He heard Peter sniffle behind him a few times but nothing more. They walked into the living room and everyone's heads turned to us. Once they saw Peter's red and puffy eyes they all stood up. 

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Tell me their name."

"Why were you crying?"

"Is there anything you need?"

Peter stood there gobsmacked. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"I'm fine guys. I lost my mom recently and it's still a bit raw." He said looking away from them as he wrung his hands. 

"Oh, Peter." He heard Steve sigh. What he wasn't expecting was the 6'2 man to come over and give him a hug. He was surprised at first but hugged him back before he started crying again. Steve rubbed his back as Peter cried. He heard Tony say something and someone got up and walked out of the room.

Tears streamed down his face as he hugged Cap. He gripped the back of his shirt as he buried his face into his chest. Steve kept his muscular arms around the teen as he cried. When the sobs eventually subsided, Steve pulled back but kept his hands on Peter's shoulders. 

"Sorry." Peter mumbled and Steve shook his head. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Peter. It's not your fault. Everyone in this room has lost something, Peter. I lost my mom too and so did Tony. You're not alone in this, so please don't think you are. You can always come to one of us if you need to." Steve said and Peter looked up to see Steve's concerned blue eyes looking at him.

Peter nodded and Steve wrapped an arm around him and led him to the couch where he sat him down. A few minutes later Natasha came in with a cup of tea and some biscuits. She handed them to Peter who smiled. 

"Smashing, thank you." He said before he sipped his tea. The team exchanged smiles at his vernacular. 

"What kind is this?" He asked Natasha who smiled. 

"Earl Grey." She answered and he nodded. 

"How much sugar did you put in it?" He asked as he sipped again. 

"2 teaspoons." She answered and he nodded. 

"I can believe there's actually a british teen, drinking tea in the middle of the Avengers living room." Clint commented as he watched Peter.

"It's just as weird to me as well." Peter said as he took a bite of his biscuit. The avengers exchanged glances. 

“This is going to get some getting used to." Bruce said as he rubbed his temples. Peter smiled into his cup as he finished up his tea.

"Thank you for the tea and biscuits. They were lovely." Peter said as he stood up and carried his dishes into the kitchen. The team watched him go. Once he was out of earshot Natasha went, "I want one." 

"Hey, Get your own." Tony said, pointing a finger to her. 

"Let's just share." Clint suggested. Tony sighed. 

"I'm not going to get all of him, am I?" The team immediately shook their heads. 

"Why's he here anyway?" Bruce asked. 

"Well as you know now, his mom died recently, and I'm his biological father. I found out about him a few years ago back when his mom first discovered her cancer. Just in case you know. So I've had a lot of time to digest that I have a son. But here he is. I have until the end of the week to decide if I want to take full custody, which I will." He said seeing his teammates about to express their opinions.

"Good. I like him. He's sweet. I've never met a teen as nice and caring as he is." Natasha commented. 

"Nat, you've barely met any teens." Clint said from the arm rest. She threw a pillow at him, which hit him in the face. 

"Hush." She commanded crossing her arms. He held up his hands in defeat. 

"When are you going to sign the papers?" Steve asked from his place on the couch. 

"Tonight." Tony answered. They all nodded their heads in approval. They watched Peter leave the kitchen towards his room.

“Night everyone!” He called.

“Night, Peter!” They called after him.

It was only nine, but it was later in London. They watched him shuffle down the hallway nearly falling asleep. 

"Who wants to lead him to his room?" Tony asked the team and all hands shot up. 

"Nat." Tony said, picking on her. She shot out of her chair and was out of the room before they could even blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? I hope you liked the chapter! If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me!


	5. Domestic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends his first official day at the tower. He spends most of it with Steve and Nat, who are quickly becoming his second parents, along with time with Bruce and Tony in the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. It’s been so long since I’ve updated, Jesus. I hope you guys like the chapter, I had to go through and edit some stuff. I hope you enjoy!

Peter awoke the next day with bleary eyes. He rolled onto his side and groaned into the unfairly comfortable pillow as he remembered where he was. The previous days events ran rampant through his mind. Him stumbling blindly through the halls attempting to find his room before Nat found him and led him there was the last thing he could recall. Nat let out a small chuckle and donned a fond smile as he fell face first into the mattress before she left him for the night. Rolling over onto his side to grab his phone told Peter it was 4 in the morning in New York which was 9 in the morning in London. He groaned again before he rolled out of bed and onto the floor where he laid for a few minutes blinking unseeingly at the ceiling. Peter let out a huff as he sat up and grabbed his glasses before slipping them on. He put his phone in the pocket of his shorts. Peter finally managed to get himself up and off the floor. He shuffled over to his closet where he located his suitcase and pulled on one of his clean shirts. He closed the closet and walked across his room before he opened his door. Finally out of the confines of his room, Peter stretched as he walked down the hallways, attempting to find the kitchen. After wandering for a bit he discovered it and it’s occupants. 

Steve was awake along with Natasha. They were conversing quietly by the counter when Peter walked in. They looked up, surprised to see him. 

"Peter, what are you doing up?" Nat asked as she looked at the clock. He gave her a sleepy smile as he sat down at the island. 

"It's nine in London. I'm not on New York time yet,” he explained with the same sleepy smile. They nodded. 

"Want anything for breakfast?" Steve asked as he set down his mug. 

"Pancakes would be lovely,” Peter sighed and received a nod in return. 

While Steve was working on his pancakes, Peter shuffled around the kitchen to try and find the things he’d need for tea. After a while he gave a sigh and turned to Nat for help. She glanced up at him from her tablet and reading the distress on his face let out a laugh as she moved to get up out of her seat. He sat back down as he watched both of them move about the kitchen in a kind of domestic, content, and comfortable bliss. 

"We should invest in a kettle," She said to Steve after she set Peter’s tea down in front of him. Wordlessly, Steve gave a nod. Peter put the teabag in the cup and poured in some sugar once it was ready.

Peter closed his eyes from the sense of normalcy this moment was bringing him. "Oh, that's lovely," he muttered to himself, talking both about the tea and the simple moment. Nat and Steve exchanged glances and smiles as Nat sat down. A few minutes later Steve put down a plate of pancakes in front of him. Peter poured syrup over it before he took a bite. 

"These are amazing, Steve. Thank you,” Peter told him after he had finished chewing. Steve gave him a warm smile in response. 

"No problem, Peter,” Steve said over his shoulder as he cleaned the pan. 

Peter finished his breakfast and was finishing up the last dregs of his tea when Tony walked in. He looked like the utter epitome of death.He had heavy bags under his eyes and looked like he barely slept a wink. His skin had a slightly unhealthy glow around it and he was paler than normal. He ambled his way over to the coffee machine and only when he had a few sips did he notice Peter sitting at the counter. A look of surprise flashed across his face as he looked at the teen. 

"Why the hell is he awake before eight?" Tony questioned the other two as Peter smiled at him.

"It's almost ten in London," Peter answered as he set his now empty cup down. Tony simply nodded as he sat down on the counter. Peter watched him down his first cup before he moved to get another. Nat waved to get Peter’s attention and gestured for him to follow her and Steve into the living room. Peter got up with a grunt as he followed them into the modern but comfortable space. They sat down on the couch while Peter walked over towards one of the more comfortable looking arm chairs. 

"We want to train you,” they both told Peter once he had sat down. 

"Sorry?" He said as he looked up. 

"We want to train you. Along with Clint of course," Nat emphasized. Peter blinked in surprise. His mind couldn’t fathom in its sleep deprived state why on earth they would want to train him. 

"May I ask why?" He asked politely. Steve nodded in response. 

"If you're going to live with the Avengers, and even more, be Tony's son, you need to know how to defend yourself. You’ll be in danger. People will be gunning for you if someone finds out Tony has a secret son. We want you to at least be a little prepared in case the situation arises. So we'll train you,” Nat told him as she put her elbows onto her knees, folded her hands, and leaned forward. Peter blinked again as his brain caught up to what they were saying and the other potential benefits the training could do for him. 

"I don't even know if I'm stayin," he confessed, mostly confused but Nat didn’t miss the flash of hurt that crossed his face at the idea of not being able to stay with them. Steve caught onto this as well.

Steve laughed, "trust us, Peter. You aren't going anywhere," Steve said with a soft smile. It looked so genuine and so similar to his mother’s own smile Peter was caught off guard for a second. He sucked in a surprised breath and fought to not cry. His mind raced with images of her smile. Nat studied him for a second before she caught on and distracted him from his current train of thought. 

"I think we should start now. We have time before everyone wakes up. We'll start with the basics and move from there," Nat said as she stood up. 

"Change and meet us in the training room," Nat said before she walked away. Peter looked to Steve in alarm and with a question on his face. Steve smiled and responded before Peter could ask his question. 

"I'll wait for you. Go get changed," Steve said as he pointed over his shoulder. Peter hopped up off the couch before he ran through the hallways attempting to locate his room. 

Once Peter found it, he quickly changed into a different pair of shorts and pulled on his trainers before he put in his contacts. He reentered the hallway and managed to find the kitchen once again. Steve smiled at him once he was in view. Steve then led Peter to the elevator. They went down a few levels before they stopped at a floor he hadn't been to yet. The doors slowly opened and they walked out into a hallway. After a while Steve came to a stop and pulled open a glass door. Peter looked around him to see what he figured was the training room. Hismouth dropped open in surprise as he walked in behind Steve. Taking in the huge room. It had to be at least 60 ft tall. The entire right wall was entirely made up of a climbing wall with rings and various other things connected to the ceiling that you could reach from the climbing wall. Training equipment was scattered across the whole room. A huge ring stood towards the back close to the opposite wall. On his left was a huge and kinda deadly looking obstacle course. Words couldn’t describe Peter’s amazement. He followed Steve while slowly spinning in circles attempting to see everything at once. 

Once he finished his circles, Peter spotted Nat near the ring. He watched her stretch in a professional and graceful way as they got closer. She looked up at them and smiled as she continued stretching. They stopped in front of her and she put her hands on her hips. 

"Alright. I'm going to fight with Steve first. You watch and take note of things. After that we'll start with the basics,” Nat told in a commanding tone before she climbed up onto the ring. Steve did some quick stretching before he followed after her. They stood across from each other before they started moving at the same time. They circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to make the first move. Something crossed Nat’s face briefly before she was running towards Steve. Peter watched as Steve’s muscles tensed to make a move. He went to punch her but at the last second Nat slid between his legs. She came to stop behind him and attempted to kick him in the back from her position on the ground. Sensing this, Steve rolled forward just before her foot made contact. Nat spun to stand and face him and Steve did the same. Continuing the circling dance they had initiated at the start. Steve moved first this time, he feinted a left punch before moving to roundhouse kick her. She ducked under his leg and he spun in a full circle from his momentum before catching her fist, Nat having attempted a punch at his head. She tilted her head at him before she was quickly moving onto his shoulders. Before she could pull him down Steve grabbed onto her legs and jumped. Spinning so she slammed her back into the mat. She grunted in surprise and slight pain before she wrapped her legs around his head and grabbed his arm and held him. Steve managed to get out of her choke hold and was now holding Nat. The tables having been turned. 

Peter watched as Nat struggled to get out of Steve’s hold before she eventually succeeded. She escaped and they were now back to circling. Peter’s mouth was open in surprised amazement as they continued on for another hour before they finally stopped. They were pretty evenly matched, but it was obvious Steve had the upper hand with his abilities. That, however, didn’t stop Nat from kicking his ass. They were both sweating and huffing with the exertion when they looked over at him.

"Cool," he whispered to himself and they smiled, having read his lips.

"How was that, Pete?" Steve asked him as he put his hands on his hips as he walked over to where Peter was standing.

"Incredible!" He said as he bounced up and down on his heels. Steve gave him a toothy smile. 

"Alright, come on up Pete," Nat said as she beckoned to him. Peter climbed up onto the mat next to Steve. 

"Try to punch me,” Nat said as Steve started walking over to the side.

"Sorry, what?" Peter asked. His bafflement clear. 

"Punch me,” Nat smirked as she got into a stance. Peter stared at her incredulously but got into a basic boxing stance that he had seen pros use. They both approached slowly. Nat moved to punch him but he managed to get out of the way. That continued on for a while. Nat is trying to punch Peter, and Peter is just managing to dodge. At one point he almost managed to punch her. She moved to punch him with her left arm but went too hard, he stepped to the side and went to punch her stomach but she dropped and rolled before he got the chance. 

They continued on with that for a while until Peter huffed out that he was completely exhausted and couldn't do that anymore. Nat laughed and beckoned for him to follow her. She led him over to a punching bag as Steve trailed behind them. They instructed him where to punch and how to get maximum strength behind them along with the proper forms. So he trained on the punching bag for a while, while they corrected different things. By the end of the first training session, he at least knew how to throw a punch properly, which had been their biggest concern. As they were leaving the training room, Steve and Nat told him they’d tell him how to deal with muggers tomorrow. It was almost lunch as they took the elevator back up to the penthouse. 

When they stepped out they spotted Clint, Bruce, and Pepper, but there was no sign of anyone else. Pepper looked up and over at them when she saw them step out. She gave Peter a warm smile as he walked over to her. 

"Tony’s down in the lab, Peter, want to get him?" Pepper asked him and he nodded. He turned back around to the elevator. Once he was in, he asked JARVIS to take him to the lab. The elevator doors opened and AC/DC invaded and blasted his senses as he walked further into the lab. Peter looked around the lab. Taking in all the technology and various projects that were scattered about the lab. He saw Tony working on a table near the wall. His back was to Peter so he hadn’t spotted him. Tony didn't hear Peter come in, the reason being obvious, so Peter did the only logical thing he could do. He snuck upon Tony. Peter crept up behind him. Careful to stay out of Tony’s eyesight, and any potential areas if Tony turned his head slightly. He crept, in a crouched position, towards the billionaire until he was directly behind him. Peter sucked in a quiet breath.

"Lunch!" Peter yelled into Tony's as he hopped up. Tony jumped a mile high and spun around to see his attacker. Peter grinning at him the whole time. Tony let out a breath when he saw Peter, before glaring at the teen in question. 

"Lunch is ready Mr. Stark,” Peter told him with a smile before he ran out of the lab before Tony could tackle him. Tony smiled fondly and shook his head before he followed the teen. He walked upstairs to see Peter talking to Natasha at the table. 

"You know what?" Nat asked again a little incredulously to be sure. 

"I know a little Russian. It's much more common for European schools to teach other languages,” Peter told her as she stared at him in surprise. 

"привет меня зовут наташа,” Nat said, testing his knowledge. Peter scrunched up his eyebrows in thought as he translated the message. 

"You said 'Hello, my name is Natasha.'" Peter said slightly hesitant and Nat nodded in satisfaction.

"You try,” Nat said with a small smile, giving a small gesture. She watched as Peter thought carefully. 

"привет меня зовут питер," Peter said looking at her and Nat nodded once again in satisfaction. 

"That's good, Peter. I can always teach you more,” Nat said with a grin as Steve came in with lunch.

"Really?" Peter asked in excitement. His brown eyes lighting up and Nat smiled and nodded. Peter turned back towards the table as everyone sat down and loaded up their plates. 

Once everyone was served and was eating, Bruce turned to Peter, Nat, and Steve before he asked, "where were you three all morning?" 

"Training Peter," Nat answered without looking up from her plate.

"Really?" Pepper asked curiously as she looked up at them and Peter nodded in response. 

"They thought it would be good if I knew how to fight if I'm going to be living here," Peter answered. Pepper nodded once before turning back to her food. After that a casual conversation picked up. Peter sat there silently listening as he ate. 

"Oh, Peter. We should have you take that IQ test," Tony commented, remembering what he said yesterday as they finished up their meal.

"Alright,” Peter said as he put his fork down. He stretched as he stood up, making a mental note of how sore he was gonna be tomorrow. He was about to help with the dishes before he was shooed off by Steve, Nat threatening him if he tried to help. Giving up, Peter followed Tony and Bruce down to the lab.

They got the test set up on one of the many high tech computers. After a while of testing, he finally finished and the test calculated his results. He let out a sigh of relief as he spun in his chair, staring up at the ceiling, attempting to give his brain a much needed break. While he was taking the test, Tony and Bruce conversed silently about an idea that they've had. 

"Bruce, look. I finally have something to protect. I can't do that if I die during a battle that could be prevented," Tony whispered to Bruce in a harsh tone as he gestured towards the busy teen. 

"Tony, I get it ok. But you have to keep in mind that all of us would destroy the world if Peter got hurt. Ultron is just an idea. Let's just talk about this later ok?" Bruce said in a hushed tone back to Tony, who sighed but relented. 

After Peter finished and recovered from the gruelling test he turned to look at the two adults. 

"I'm done,” he announced and both turned to look at him, their conversation stopping.

"Well let’s see your results, kid," Tony said as he sauntered over. He leaned over onto the table before he clicked a few things. A second later the results popped up. 240 was displayed on the screen.

"Damn, kid. You really are a genius,” Tony said as he looked at the computer in surprise and Peter flushed at the compliment. Bruce peered over Peter and whistled in response. 

After Tony saved Peter’s resulted, Bruce clapped his hands and said ", alright. Let's head up," and began walking for the door. Peter stood up from his chair and followed the scientist, Tony a step behind him. They piled into the elevator and rode it back to the penthouse. When they got to the main floor, everyone else turned to look at him as they walked out and into the living room. 

Tony smirked as they all looked at him in anticipation. "He's a genius,” Tony said as he slung an arm over Peter's shoulders. Peter flushed from the pride in Tony’s voice before he looked down.

“What’d he score?” Pepper asked in interest. Tony’s smile widened and Peter turned an even brighter shade of red. 

“240. Kid is almost as smart as me and Bruce.” Tony said. Steve smiled at Peter while Nat gave him a subtle thumbs up, while Clint outright broke into cheers. Pepper smiled at him, and he averted his eyes embarrassed by the attention. 

"Have you seen the city yet, Pete?" Steve asked the teen to change the subject. Peter was immensely grateful for that and he shook his head. 

"We should show him some of the city,” Pepper said, turning towards the others.

"It has to be inconspicuous though. We can't have Tony, or I take him. We're too recognizable," Steve said from his spot on the couch. Peter walked over and sat down next to him. 

"How bout Clint? No one ever recognizes him," Nat said with a smirk aimed at her best friend. 

"Hey!” Clint protested, but was quickly replaced by a mischievous smile, “But fine. If it means time with the kid, I'm in," He said as he crossed his arms and glared at Nat who smiled innocently.

"Alright sounds good. Don't get into any trouble. We don't need to track you two down," Steve said as he narrowed his eyes. Clint’s smile went from mischievous to innocent in a second as he looked at the super soldier. 

"You have my word," Clint said as he stood up and grabbed Peter's wrist, hauling him off the couch. 

"Please don't leave me with him," Peter begged as he was dragged to the elevator. 

"Have fun, Pete!" Tony called after him. He glared at them as the doors closed. They all snickered. Clint took him to the garage where he hopped into a less noticeable car. Peter got on the passenger side. It felt weird. Driving was the opposite in America. It felt weird. Clint took off and soon they were driving around New York. 

They found a place to park and they were soon exploring Time Square among other things. They ran around for what seemed to be hours. Clint was fun. They got churros along with New York-style pizza. At one point Tony had called but they didn't answer and began running. They made it to the garage and threw their phones into the car. They then ran out and began a huge hide and seek game with the rest of the Avengers trying to hunt them down. 

Tony, Nat, Steve, and Bruce were all driving around trying to find them. At one point, Peter and Clint jumped onto the train that took them to Long Island. They called Tony and then from there took a different train to Queens. Then they hopped on the subway and ended up back in central New York. Then they ran into Central Park where they ran around for three hours. They were finally caught by Nat and Steve. They both absolved into a fit of giggles and laughs. They were taken back to the tower where they got a talking to but the smiles never left their faces. 

They ate a very late dinner and called it a day. Peter went to his room and practically collapsed from all the running around they did, expending all of the energy he had. He rolled over before he smiled into his pillow. It was a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one consists of the story of Clint and Peter running around New York as they avoid the other Avengers, should be a fun time. I’ll try to have it out next weekend but no promises. Love YALL!


End file.
